Birthday Party
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: LuciaxJanaff."Hey Beautiful" Janaff said as he took wing, "Let me know when you're old enough to go out with out a chaperon." well, that day has finally come. IMPORTANT, ch 7 is the promised Alt. Ending.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey Beautiful" Janaff said as he took wing, "Let me know when you're old enough to go out without a chaperon." _

Lucia stared out the window at the noon-day sky. She was remembering the hawk-laguz's last words to her. It was always a rather melancholy subject, but one she couldn't seem to pull away from. It was time, she was old enough to go out without a chaperon, not that the chaperon was the issue. A smile flitted across her lips, Janaff was terrible with beorc ages, it was no wonder he didn't realize that no noble woman went out with strange me without an escort.

In the courtyard below, Geoffrey was preparing for the birthday celebration that night. He bustled around, looking important, and trying to make sure everything was perfect for his two favorite people. Lucia smiled, the birthday party was a symbol that life was returning to normal. It had always been this way, since Lucia's birth, she and Elincia had shared a party. Not because anyone was cheap or didn't want to plan it, but the two girls were so close it seemed...silly to separate the parties. She watched the blue haired man run around, half-crazed as he made sure everything was simply perfect. As it was every year, and as it would be without his panicking. What made it perfect was that every year, she grew older with her best friend and brother.

"He's certainly busy." Elincia said, appearing beside her friend.  
"He always is, Majesty," the blue-haired maiden bowed.  
"Lucia, please, I've asked you before. If its just us, just call me Elincia."  
"Sorry, its a habit I'm trying to get into." Lucia smiled at the monarch.  
"I know." the young queen pushed her green hair out of her eyes and smoothed her new orange dress.  
"Um...Lucia...do you think Geoffrey will like this dress?" It was moments like this that reminded everyone their queen was still a young woman.  
"Depends," Lucia laughed, "Are you wearing it?"  
"Yes..."  
"Then yes, absolutely."  
"How do you know?" Elincia looked down-right terrified for a moment.  
"He's my brother." the swordmaster answered, "You could wear a burlap sack and he would still find you the most beautiful woman in Tellius." The young monarch giggled and blushed, clearly pleased. Lucia smiled softly at her oldest and dearest friend.

Elincia and Geoffrey had been dancing around each other for years now, a beautiful (if somewhat irritating) ballet that seemed to be nearing the finale. Geoffrey had confided in his sister, and shared his plan to ask for Queen Elincia's hand in marriage. When Lucia had dropped the hint to her majesty, the green-haired maiden almost levitated with joy.

"Who was invited to tonight's revelry?" Lucia asked.  
"Um..." Elincia closed her eyes in thought, "Lord Ike and his company, Emissaries from Gallia, Phonecias, Begion, and I _believe _Goldoa and Kilvas...but I'm not entirely sure..." the queen paused, "Why do you asked?"  
"Just curious." Lucia bowed, "By your leave, I have an errand of two I must run."  
"Of course." With that, the white-clad maiden left the room, her long blue hair coursing after her like a stream.  
"I wonder what's bothering her..." Elincia asked herself, leaning against the window. She looked down to see Geoffrey looking up at her. She grinned and waved at the paladin, who immediately blushed straight to the roots of his short blue hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucia walked aimlessly through the palace until she was stopped by Bastian.  
"Ah, there's the smiled made of sunlight. Oh dove, grant but a simple kiss upon your lily-white hand."  
"Hello, Duke Bastian"  
"Ever so formal, but never mind that." Bastian said, a smirk forming, "How fares your day, Angel? Has fate decided to favor you on this, most joyous occasion?" The sage asked, his poetic prose perfect as ever.  
"Er...sure..." Lucia sighed, she had nothing against the man, but she wasn't much in the mood for his flowery speech. Her mind was wandering elsewhere, flying on hawk's wings, and the Duke's advances were somewhat less than welcome.  
"But lo! a glimpse into jewel-like eyes says more than rosy lips. Tell me, oh vision of spring, what troubles you?"  
"Nothing, I'm just looking for my brother." said Lucia, desperate for an alibi. She knew he could tell, Bastian was almost scarily intuitive.  
"Well," sighed Bastian, "Seek and ye shall find." The calm was interrupted, as if on cue, by the unmistakeable sounds of shouting from the courtyard.

"But Sir! Crimean Royal Knight 5th Platoon Captain Kieran-" the paladin's loud voice echoed around the courtyard.  
"Excuse me, Duke Fayre." Lucia said, speeding away down the stairs. Bastian chuckled,  
"Good Luck, my vision."  
"Please Kieran," Geoffrey pleaded, "Just calm down. Tonight is an important night..."  
"I understand that sir but-" Lucia rushed the rescue.  
"Geoffrey!" She called out, walking quickly towards her brother. The exasperated Captain gave her a weak smile and the ever familiar look of 'Please-help-me-make-Kieran-shut-up'. Lucia returned it with an 'I'll-do-what-I-can' eye roll.  
"Kieran! Just the man I needed!" Lucia lied, "I have an urgent message for General Ike concerning this evenings festivities." She hurriedly pulled out a pen and parchment.  
"Geoffrey, might I borrow your back." She said, Geoffrey acquiesced as his sister quickly scribbled down "Ike, keep Kieran busy for a bit, give him to Oscar or something. -Lucia." folded it and handed it to the brunette.

"Don't open it." She said, doing her best to sound professional.  
"Never fear Lady Lucia! You can placed your complete confidence in Crimean Royal Knight 5th-"  
"Please hurry Kieran..."  
"Oh, yes, of course." He bowed and turned on his heel, rushing out of the courtyard. Geoffrey turned to face his sister. She watched him go with something between disbelief and amusement. A common combination when the knight was in the vicinity.

"Thanks Lucia."  
"Anytime." She smiled, pulling her brother into one of their rare hugs. "Elincia was worried that you wouldn't like her dress."  
"I love everything about her Majesty...in fact..." He looked down at his shoes, suddenly embarrassed. and pulled out a ring. It was cast in gold, clearly excellent craftsmanship, set with a single diamond. "I'm going to ask her tonight..."  
"That's wonderful!" Lucia said, smiling.  
"Think she will say yes?" Geoffrey asked. Lucia groaned.  
"Of course she will."  
"Right..." the man composed himself, "I've got to finish the preparations. Happy Birthday Sister."  
"Thanks Geoffrey."


	3. Chapter 3

Evening began to fall. The party, like most important events in Crimea, was to commence at twilight. Lucia stood on the ramparts, brushing out her hair and watching the sun paint the sky in golds and purples. _Where was he? _she questioned the sinking fiery sun. She was...nearly ashamed. She had spent weeks, months, almost a year, looking forward to this party. But not because it was her birthday, not because it was Elincia's birthday, not because it symbolized a return to balance in Crimea. But because it was the only good excuse she had for sending an envoy to Phoencias and inviting the Hawk King and his most trusted advisers to the palace. She could only hope Janaff counted among them. She was almost certain he did. But that _almost _was threatening to throw her over the edge.

It had been, months, since they last spoke. She had, in a moment of weakness, written him a letter. Nothing _romantic _heavens no, but personal none the less. Geoffrey had found it (she was almost certain Elincia had been involved) and she received a reply a few weeks later.

She still wasn't sure what about the hawk had drawn her to him. He was laid-back, funny and somewhat sarcastic. Nearly the opposite of her serious and overwhelmingly loyal personality. He called his king "Tibarn" with no titles or gestures to distinguish him from Ulki or any other hawk. It was...foreign to her, who had struggled most of her life to remember that Princess (now Queen) Elincia preferred to be simply "Elincia" (though, Lucia had to laugh at the fact that Geoffrey would probably call the poor woman "My Lady" after they were wed). Polar opposites.

And he had such a grasp on her heart.

"Lucia!" Elincia called, the sword-master could hear the rustling of skirts as her friend bustled around in a most un-queenly manner. She set the brush down and turned to face her queen.  
"Yes?" She asked, nodded her head in polite reverence. Elincia beamed and grabbed her hand.  
"Lord Ike and the rest have arrived!" Before she knew what was happening, Lucia was thrown into a backless white dress (All the rage in Daein! According to an overly enthusiastic Elincia ) and dragged out to meet the heroes of the Mad King's war.

* * *

"My Lord Ike!" Elincia said. Lucia couldn't help but laugh as Ike gave and awkward bow. She noted that Soren bowed with his head alone, but stuck close to Ike. Titania and Mist wore matching dresses, the paladin curtsied prettily, Mist gave the queen a hug, which was lovingly returned. Lucia smiled, Elincia had once told her that Mist was the closest thing she had ever had to a little sister, and evidently the love was mutual.

"My Queen!" Kieran's unmistakeable voice rang clear. Lucia groaned softly as the knight knelt at Elincia's feet, "I, Crimean-Royal-Knight-Fifth-Platoon-Captain-Kieran have delivered the Greil mercenaries as requested and THAT (here he pointed accusingly at a sighing Oscar) squinty coward attempted to distract me from my mission."  
"I offered you a cup of tea..." Oscar said out of the corner of his mouth as he bowed. He and Geoffrey exchanged knowing 'Kieran, eh.' glances.

One by one, guests filed in. Lucia kept her eyes open for the familiar feathers of the hawk tribe.

Tibarn arrived last, with Ulki, Reyson, Leanne and Neasala, whom firmly insisted he came by himself. (However it should be noted that his arm lingered around Leanne's waist in a way that made them all doubt it.) Lucia felt her heart drop as she smiled and curtsied to the hawk king. No Janaff, and she couldn't very well ask without raising suspicions.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight set the Crimean sky on fire. Trumpets blared, a herald shouted something about the Birthday Party commencing, people clapped. Lucia and Elinica smiled at the populace, the queen, with tears in her eyes, thanked them all for attending. The dancing began then, with Reyson and Leanne singing a soft duet.

"Is that the Serenes' Birthday hymn?" Ike asked Soren who gave him a strange look.  
"Indeed." Ranulf laughed from nearby. He gave Lucia a respectful head-bob as the Crimean noble walked by. The music, enchanting as it was, wove no spell around the heartbroken swordmaster.

Standing alone, she lifted her eyes heavenward, watching, praying that Janaff would magically appear.  
"Watching the heaven's Mi'lady?" Count Bastian's voice slid into her ear. Lucia tore her gaze from the majestic sky and focused her eyes on the Sage's.  
"Yes, How are you Count?" She asked, doing her best to keep the heart-wrenching feelings inside her from her voice.  
"I fear that the sky is dark in my eyes and even the herons' song a sour note." Bastain said in his normal flourish. _Just once, _Lucia groaned mentally, _I'd like him to be straight with me. _Instead, she gave him a concerned look.  
"Why?" She asked, because, despite how aggravating she found his affections, she couldn't help but care for Bastian. They had, after all, grown up together, and he was one of the most reliable members of the court. And, though she'd never admit it to his face, Bastian was terribly endearing.  
"You, my angel, are unhappy." He stated, brushing a gentle hand against her cheek, "And unless you smile, my world is without sunlight."  
"I'm fine Bastian." She said with a smile, "I was just thinking." He gave her the ever-familar look that said simply "yeah, right, of course you were."  
"What unpleasant thoughts transgress upon your mind, my rose? Perhaps a sympathetic ear might ease their weight."  
"Nothing important." She said, turning to leave. She didn't want anyone to guess that she was heartbroken over a laguz she had spoken with but a handful of times. Bastian, ever the noble courtier, loving suitor and loyal friend, did not push the matter. Though from his eyes it was evident that he wanted to. He smiled a little sadly and decided that, rather than get to the heart of the matter as he would like, he would simply try to take her mind off it.  
"My Lady," he said softly, taking her hand in his own, "Wouldst thou be my dance partner for a short while. It has been ages since thou hast graced the dance floor in mine arms."  
"One song." She said, a smile easing its way onto her face.  
"One song then. And I shall treasure it more than all the riches of the Earth." he smiled. Lucia rolled her eyes but allowed the Count to lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

From where she spun in Bastian's arms, Lucia could clearly make out the positions of her friends and the other emissaries. Soren was watching Ike jealously as the blue-haired commander danced with some noble woman. Titania was trying to teach Boyd to dance. She spun again to see Elincia and Geoffrey dancing a few feet off, oblivious to anyone but the person in their arms. Geoffrey was red in the face and Elincia was positively glowing. Lucia shook her head softly and smiled.

"Spy a pleasant sight, Angel?" Bastian's voice was low and soft, a lover's whisper.  
"Just the two love birds to our left," She giggled softly. Bastian nodded wisely and looked over her head at the two in question.  
"Will the General ask our sweet and beloved Queen to wed?"  
"Tonight, if he doesn't get cold feet."  
"Are you implying that our fearless general is frightened? That he, who has conquered numerous foe men, trembles at the idea of asking a woman, clearly in love with him, to wed?"  
"Not implying, Bastian, stating outright." The count gave a hearty laugh and twirled Lucia around. She laughed with glee, spinning in a circle, her hair following her like a twisting stream.

* * *

The song ended, Lucia curtsied prettily to Bastain and walked away towards where her brother was sitting, drinking some water and watching as Elincia and Mist danced together.  
"So, are you granting our dear count's fondest wish?" Geoffrey asked. Lucia gave him a light, sad smile.  
"I can't give him what he wants brother. You know that."  
"I figured as much." The General set down his glass and looked at his sister, "Who is he?"  
"Who is who?" Lucia asked, allowing the confusion to show on her delicate face.  
"The reason you won't marry Bastian."  
"Oh...that..." Lucia fumbled for the best way to tell her younger brother. Geoffrey wouldn't be pleased with her choice. Not that he had anything against Laguz or Janaff in general, but he wouldn't want her to leave Crimea. It would be the same if she had fallen in love with a Daein or Begignon noble. He looked at her questioningly, his eyes searching her face.  
"You don't want to tell me."  
"I'm worried you'll be angry."  
"How could I be? Did you know it goes without saying that Her Majesty,"  
"Elincia, Geoffrey. You're going to marry her. That means you use her name."  
"Yes...sorry. Anyway, Elincia and I should not be together. I'm a knight in her service, it is my duty to protect her and serve Crimea. But...I'm going to ask her to marry me instead."  
"I still can't see why the two are mutually exclusive."  
"They aren't, really, but the other Courtiers would have us believe so." Lucia nodded. She took a deep breath.  
"Janaff."  
"Pardon?" Her brother asked, "What about Janaff?"  
"He's the one." Lucia looked down at the table cloth, "I've fallen in love with him."  
"The Laguz?"  
"Yes."  
"The Hawk King's 'Eyes'? Is that the Janaff we're discussing?"  
"Er...yes..." she said, raising her eyes to meet her younger brother's, "Do we know a different one?" An unreadable look flew across his face. But finally he smiled.  
"Huh. I owe Elincia money..." he said with a bit of a sigh.  
"What?" Lucia stared at him in disbelief.  
"We took a bet. I said it was someone in Crimea, she said otherwise."  
"You bet on it?"  
"Yes. Her idea." He looked at her and smiled, "We both want you to be happy. And its not like you weren't obviously in love."  
"I was not."  
"You've been sighing to yourself." Lucia beamed sheepishly at her brother.  
"Thank you." She stood up and wandered off.

* * *

"Lady Lucia." A voice called to her. Lucia spun on her heel and found herself face to face with Tibarn, the hawk-king.  
"Your Majesty." She bowed, Tibarn laughed.  
"I'll never understand you Beorc and the bowing." He said with a laid-back smile, "Anyway, I wanted to ask, is there anything between you and the blonde Sage? The one with the flowery speech and blatant flattery?"  
"Oh, Count Bastian. No...nothing more than camaraderie." She answered honestly.  
"Good." He smiled, "In that case, would you go tell Janaff to stop sulking?" He gestured in the direction of the tower and walked away. Lucia's heart pounded faster. She cast puzzled, eager glances between the tower and the departing Laguz Royal.

"Wait!" She shouted, it was uncharacteristic of her and caught the attention of the rest of the party, "King Tibarn," she said, the Laguz turned around, "How...How did you know?" she asked, oblivious to the attention. Tibarn's response was a hooting laugh.  
"My 'Eyes' might be blind to this matter. But my 'Ears' are still razor sharp." She looked over at Ulki who responded with a nod before returning to his conversation with Rhys. Lucia picked up her skirts and ran towards the tower.

Geoffrey looked over at Bastian, who was slightly crestfallen. The sage smiled sadly as he watched the woman he loved rush to another man.  
"I'm sorry Bastian..." Elincia said, putting her hand on the Sage's shoulder. Bastian smiled at her.  
"My world is sun-lit so long as she smiles, My Queen. I knew in my heart of hearts she loved another."  
"Didn't hurt things that you have a shadow." Volke said from some corner. Bastian smiled,  
"No, no it didn't, never does."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucia found Janaff perched on the window ledge of the high tower. He turned around to look at her. Her hair was a mess, she was out of breath for having sped all the way up the stairs.  
"Hi." he said, his voice betraying a hint of sadness and irritation. Lucia, unable to regain her lady-like composure felt a grin spread over her face.  
"You made it." she said breathlessly. Taking a few steps toward where he sat. The laguz didn't move, his brown wings fluttered a little, adjusting automatically so he could stand or fly if he needed.  
"Yea..." he said softly, "Just in time for the dancing."

So this is what Tibarn had meant by sulking. Lucia walked over and sat beside him. She faced inside the room, he faced the outside, but their eyes were locked on each others.  
"There's nothing between Count Bastian and I." She said after a moment, "We grew up together. And he recently asked my brother for permission to woo me."  
"Beorc have to get permission?" Janaff said, obviously cheered by her reassurance that there was nothing between her and the Wind Sage, "Why? Why not do what your heart tells you?"  
"I don't know." she shrugged, "The common folk, peasantry and such, do for the most part. But the nobles, like myself and Queen Elinica, are bound by certain social restrictions." She smiled at him.  
"That's silly." Janaff said, "But then again, Beorc society and Laguz society are very different." Lucia nodded. He turned his face back to the moon and the soft night sky.

"I missed you." He said after a couple deep breaths, "I thought I was going mad back home. It was so weird I mean, we didn't exactly talk much during the war but...once you were gone..." He stopped, turned his head back to her face, "I couldn't focus on anything. I kept wondering how you were...where you were..." He smiled at her. "Then I got that letter from you and well..." She turned a lovely shade of crimson and set her left hand beside her to support her weight as she used her right hand to brush a lock of hair from her face.  
"You're going your hair out again..." His voice was barely above a whisper.  
"You noticed." Lucia blushed.  
"Of course I did. I was so surprised at how short it was, and a little bit disappointed."  
"Disappointed?" she let out a light chuckle  
"You have beautiful hair." the hawk laguz shrugged, "You were gorgeous with it short too but...I don't know...I preferred it a little bit longer." Lucia giggled. She looked at the smiling Laguz and warmth flowed through her. She hadn't realized how...empty she had been without him. No, they hadn't spoken much, little chats in the firelight, a few actual conversations here and there, but the silence spoke volumes. The way Janaff had hovered as Lucia cleaned her sword, the way her hands had lingered on his when she brought him his meal. Little things, little things that snowballed into this wave of love that overwhelmed them both.

His hand covered hers where it supported her weight on the wall. She blushed, he chuckled. His hand was warm, and it held hers gently. They sat for a moment, listening to the Heron's song as it drifted to their perch with the wind. The melody wrapped around them like ribbons, binding them together.  
"What...what took you so long Janaff? To get here?" Lucia asked, her voice somewhat shy. It was a rude question, one she would never have dreamed of asking anyone else. Janaff smiled and shook his head.  
"Before that, I have to go talk to your Brother."  
"My Brother? Why?" She asked. Instead of an answer, she was pulled from the ledge, Janaff's strong arms wrapped securely around her waist in a hug. She let out a gasp as they dove to the courtyard, her hands instinctively around Janaff's neck.

They plummeted towards the ground, Lucia's face buried in Janaff's neck. He pulled up at the last minute and they landed with perfect grace in the middle of the dance floor. There were gasps and clapping. Janaff released Lucia and gave her a smile. She could hear Tibarn laugh.

"Well, he's not sulking anymore." And it was true, Janaff, straight backed, eyes set on Geoffrey's face with determination and wings closed majestically behind him, moved towards the Beorc General.

"General Geoffrey." Janaff said, his voice that of a courtier. Lucia cast a confused look at Tibarn, who laughed again.  
"He's a noble, Lady Lucia." Ulki said softly. Lucia nodded, still not quite believing it.  
"Didn't hurt things that he's been taking lessons from me." Naesala sneered. Leanne's gentle laugh sounded like bells as she agreed with the Raven king. Janaff and Geoffrey shot the "peanut gallery" matching disapproving looks before Janaff went back to speaking.  
"I have come to ask your permission in a matter."  
"What would this be?" Geoffrey asked, even though (judging from the entry) no questions needed to be asked.  
"I ask for you permission to seek the hand of your sister, the Lady Lucia, in marriage." The hawk asked, his voice was a strange and loveable mixture of strong and shy. It was obvious that this speech had been rehearsed, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Janaff, as proud a laguz as ever, was under going a beorc formality that he thought was ridiculous. And he was doing it for Lucia. She let out a little breath. Elincia wrapped her arms around the swordmaster and whispered "good for you" in her ear. Lucia nodded and bit her lip, it was hard to believe that this was actually happening.

* * *

Janaff noticed Geoffrey's eyes dart to Bastian, and knew there was conflict in the General's heart. It wasn't unexpected, Bastian was an old friend of Geoffrey's, loyal, Beorc and, most importantly, wouldn't be whisking Lucia away to another country. However, Geoffrey's blue eyes met Lucia's and knew that there was no other choice. He couldn't choose the option that would hurt or distress her.

"Permission granted." Geoffrey said, "If she'll have you. She's all yours." Janaff grinned like a school-boy and turned around, walking briskly over to Lucia and Tibarn.  
"Tibarn." He said, the hawk king acknowledged him with a friendly "what's up" nod.  
"I ask permission, as your Eyes, to split my duties between you and the woman I love."  
"Geez." The hawk king smiled, "You've been hanging around that scumbag of a raven too long. You don't need my permission, you need hers. I sure as hell ain't marrying you." Everyone laughed. Janaff smiled and looked at Lucia, her eyes speaking the words he longed to hear. He walked over to her and took her white gloved hand in his own. Everyone knew what was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

To the onlooker's surprise, Janaff did not drop to one knee and propose to the beautiful blushing woman at that very moment. Instead, he lead her to the dance floor and pulled her into a hug.

"Lucia..." he whispered, her heart pounded at the name. He held her as if they were waltzing. There was no music, but the lovers swayed to their secret tune, Lucia resting her head against the Laguz's shoulder. He whispered softly into her ears, so quiet that no one (but Ulki, and he'd never tell) could hear them. Janaff began to beat his wings, drawing Lucia closer, as if he wanted them to fuse together and become one being. She nuzzled into him as they left the ground. As their feet ceased to make contact with the earth, Leanne started to hum quietly, and soon her soft soprano was joined by the voices of her brothers. The herons sang wordlessly, a beautiful melody that warmed the hearts of all present.

~*~*~Geoffrey and Elincia~*~*~

"Beautiful isn't it?" Elincia whispered breathlessly to Geoffrey.  
"Yes..." the azure-haired man whispered weakly. He wasn't talking about the music, he was looking at her. His sapphire eyes taking in her face, the gentle smile that played on her mouth, the brightness of her eyes as she smiled up at him. Her green hair framed her face, just looking at it, Geoffrey knew how soft it was. He knew that, no matter how improper it would have been to do so, if he were to run his fingers through the long green hairs they would be soft and silky and Elincia would smile at him, and possibly blush. It wouldn't be a heavy blush, not the deep red of embarrassment that Lucia sometimes teased him for. Elincia's blush would be rosy, a gentle tinge of happiness on her pale white cheeks.  
"They really are in love." The queen laughed, she squeezed Geoffrey's hand lightly, a reassurance. He returned it and then entwined his fingers with hers.  
"Yes." he responded softly, _So am I _he thought, her hand was tiny in comparison to his. He was almost ashamed of the roughness of his palms, caused by to many times he had been on the field. Almost, but never truly ashamed of it because he had done it for her. Since the first day he donned the armor of a recruit, he had fought for her. Even when they were children. He had tried to impress her with feats of what passed for courage when you're five. He would have braved any danger for Elincia Ridell Crimea. Even as a child.

"Your Majesty..." he managed, his mouth felt stuffed with cotton balls. "M-May I..." deep breath, "May I speak with you in private for a moment?" She looked at him, her cheeks flushed slightly and she nodded. He lead her away from the party, holding her hand all the way. Finally when they were out of earshot, he stopped and turned to face her. He knew that she would be able to tell how nervous he was. His hands got clammy and his heart pounded faster. He reached into the pouch on his hip and dropped shyly to one knee as he pulled out the ring. Elincia blushed like mad.  
"Elincia..." Geoffrey said softly, he took her hand in his and kissed it. He could tell from way she breathed that shivers had skyrocketed up her spine, "Will you marry me." The words came out clearer and more precise than he could have hoped. It was his heart speaking, and it had the utmost confidence in what he was doing.  
"Yes..." The woman responded. She was practically glowing with delight as he slid the band onto her finger. He stood up and put a hand to the side of her neck. She bit her lower lip at the contact. It made her shiver and a delicious warm feeling rose up from her toes to the tips of her forest green hair.  
"Geoffrey...you're shaking." She said softly as she stepped in to embrace him.  
"I have never been more nervous in my life." He said with a shaky laugh. "I love you Elincia." He said softly kissing her forehead. She nodded happily, "I love you too Geoffrey."

~*~*~Bastian~*~*~

It wasn't surprising. At least, not too the Count Fayre. He had known Lucia's heart lay with another, and from what Volke had reported to him, it wasn't a huge shock that the Laguz had been the person to win her. Still...it saddened the Sage. How could it not? He had been in love with Lucia for years. As he watched them fly away, the count fought back tears he knew he couldn't let fall.  
"Fitting." He said softly to himself, "Fitting that my sun should take to the sky." He knew she hadn't done it to hurt him. He knew that for all she complained about his flowery speech, she cared for him. She had regarded Bastian as a friend, nothing more. He turned his gaze away from the flying figures and sought Geoffrey. But both General and Queen had vanished. Bastian was alone, he took a deep breath.  
"Are you alright?" A shadowy voice whispered in his ear. Bastian smiled, it nearly sounded concerned, but that was highly unlikely.  
"Yes. True this hurt runs deep and I shall carry it as long as I draw breath, but it is enough that she should smile. For her smile warms the earth."

~*~*~Lucia and Janaff~*~*~

He set her down lightly on floor of the tower they had sat in earlier. Both were wordless, a malady that very rarely struck the hawk. He smiled at her and laughed.  
"You've got no idea how nervous I was asking your brother." He said merrily. Lucia giggled slightly, delirious with joy.  
"King Kilvas said something about lessons." she teased softly. Janaff nodded,  
"Yep. I've been taking lessons on Beorc courtly behavior from him." Janaff scowled slightly, "There are so many different rules and regulations about marriage and how to ask and everything. I'd go nuts trying to deal with it all."  
"I think that explains the dear Count Fayre." Lucia chuckled softly. He nodded,  
"He's a strange one." Janaff suddenly pulled her to him. "I almost feel sorry for him."  
"Almost?" She said softly, she was standing in Janaff's arms, warm and safe, her hands on his toned chest, she could feel the warmth radiating from under his red-brown tunic.  
"Almost." The laguz said again, leaning closer to her, "I'm too happy to be really sorry for anything." His lips about half an inch from hers. Lucia smiled and sang just under her breath, "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to-" she was cut off by a kiss.

_Authors Note: Okay, so this is without taking the whole "Lehran" thing into account because this is a happy story. I had a great deal of fun writing it. On that note, I'll be posting an alternate ending that is more depressing because it wandered into my head. Look for that. Reviews off all kinds are appreciated, I can't wait for your feedback. _


	7. Alternate Ending

To the onlooker's surprise, Janaff did not drop to one knee and propose to the beautiful blushing woman at that very moment. Instead, he lead her to the dance floor and pulled her into a hug.

"Lucia..." he whispered, her heart pounded at the name. He held her as if they were waltzing. There was no music, but the lovers swayed to their secret tune, Lucia resting her head against the Laguz's shoulder. He whispered softly into her ears, so quiet that no one (but Ulki, and he'd never tell) could hear them. Janaff began to beat his wings, drawing Lucia closer, as if he wanted them to fuse together and become one being. She nuzzled into him as they left the ground. As their feet ceased to make contact with the earth, Leanne started to hum quietly, and soon her soft soprano was joined by the voices of her brothers. The herons sang wordlessly, a beautiful melody that warmed the hearts of all present. However, anyone who looked at the white trio would have noticed that all three had tears forming in their eyes. Leanne's light soprano voice supplied vocals, a light lullaby that brought the crowd to tears. The beorc assumed she was singing a love song, but the Laguz all knew better.

_Listen children, to my song  
Of how we once were wronged  
One and one make two its true  
But love like this will never do  
Wings will fade and claws will melt  
For love, no dearer cost is felt  
_"To give is to gain" Rafiel sang softly.  
"To take is to lose" Reyson supplied,  
"In pleasure is pain" Naesala added, his arm around Leanne's shaking waist.  
"Destiny is to choose." Tibarn half-whispered the last line.  
_For Lehran. _

* * *

Janaff set Lucia down on the window ledge, holding her hand as she stepped into the room. He joined her, folding his wings behind him and standing a few feet from her.  
"It's strange." he said after a while, "Until I met you...I hated Beorc." He stroked her cheek, "Funny isn't it? That's I'd choose to spend the rest of my life with one."  
"Janaff." she kissed his cheek, "I know the feeling. I never hated Laguz, but...I was afraid of them."

Janaff smiled and pulled out a rectangular box from his pouch,  
"Happy Birthday," he said softly, almost as if he were sad. She gave him a questioning look and took it from him.  
"Thank you." she said. The present was about 7 inches long and half an inch deep, the sort one would commonly put a necklace in. She nodded her head in thanks as she peeled the silk wrapping off of it and opened her gift.

No necklace, but a single, long brown feather tipped with gold. She looked at it, stunned, turning it over in her slender, delicate fingers.  
"This is yours..."  
"Yours now." He said with a sad smile, "I wanted you to have something to remember them by."  
"Them?"She gave him a confused look, "Your wings? Why?" He sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap.  
"I guess you wouldn't know." He wrapped both arms around her, holding her in place while she listened intently. "What do you know about Beorc-Laguz relationships?"  
"I know that the children are Branded and that such a pairing is frowned upon by the Goddess and Society."  
"Who do you think hates Branded more? Laguz or Beorc?"  
"I've never really thought about it." Lucia admitted. Janaff smiled, of course she hadn't, Lucia didn't hate. She had accepted him right off the bat, paying no mind to the difference in their race.  
"Laguz." He answered for her at length, "Because the Branded are the result of a curse on the Laguz parent?" He felt her tense up. In response, he squeezed her gently, comforting her and gently tracing small lines on her frame with his index finger.  
"A curse?" Janaff felt his heart melt at the love and concern in her eyes.  
"A curse." he restated, he didn't want to tell her this. It would upset her, but...she had a right to know. And if nothing else, it would prove how important she was to him, "If a laguz and a beorc have a child, the Laguz parent will loose their powers. The ability to shift." He kissed her lips softly, "And those of the bird tribes loose their wings."

She looked past him at his wings. They were powerful, yet graceful, each feather tipped with a light yellow, almost gold. She twisted her birthday present in her fingers, Janaff loved to fly. She couldn't take that from him, and she couldn't take him from Tibarn and Phonecis. How many times had the hawk king stated that Ulki and Janaff were crucial to the kingdom? Janaff must have seen the torment in her eyes because he pulled her chin up and stared into the soft blue orbs he prized.  
"It's okay, Lucia, this is what I want."  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
"And still be together? I don't think so." He whispered softly, "I don't care if I never fly again, just so long as I have you."  
"You do...but..." she let tears fall from her eyes, "Janaff...I can't let you curse yourself because of me..." She hugged him closer, weeping into his shirt. The hawk rolled them both on the side, lying down on the bed, facing each other.  
"Do you have a better idea?" He asked. His tone wasn't harsh or accusatory, he honestly wanted a better solution. Prepared as he was to give up his wings and homeland, if there was a plan b, he'd glad hear it.

"It'll be fine so long as there's no child right?" Lucia asked softly, as if afraid of the words.  
"Yea...but...doesn't Delbray need an heir?"  
"Yes..." she wiped away the tears, "But I don't think that the people would accept the child of a laguz anyway. People are getting more tolerant but..."  
"I understand." He kissed her forehead and lowered her onto the bed beside him.

* * *

The wedding looked like a happy occasion. To everyone not involved. All the war's veterans were playing their roles, pretending to be happy for the "loving" couple. But some weren't terribly good actors.  
"Do you...Lady Lucia Delbray...." Rhys fought off his tears, "take Bastian, Count of Fayre as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, 'til the goddess calls you home?" He said, changing the words to provide a loophole.  
"I..." the elegant bride looked past Bastian, at his winged best man and bit down a sob, "I do."  
"And do you, Lord Bastian, take Lady Lucia as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold to the goddess calls you home."  
"I do." Bastian's voice was soft, sad. This wasn't right.

_She and Janaff had come to him late a few days after the birthday party and told him about the curse. She was weeping, and did the unthinkable.  
"Bastian." she said softly, kneeling before him, burying her face in his hands, "I need...I need you to marry me."  
"To Janaff?" He asked, unclear on what was going on.  
"To...you...I..." she bit her lip. Janaff finished with the explanation, twitching his wings. Bastian agreed, what else could he have done? She needed him. _

"You may now...kiss...the bride." Rhys read his voice getting weaker with each word, until it was less than a whisper on 'bride'. Janaff bristled just a little, willing himself to not rip the Count in half. '_Bastian didn't want this either' _he reminded himself again and again, clenching his fists until he could feel a drop of blood trickle down his palms. Bastian politely pecked Lucia on the lips and led her back down the aisle. The rest of the wedding party followed suit. Once they were out of the public eye, Lucia threw herself into Janaff's arms, weeping and apologizing. Janaff cradled her to him, whispering that it was all alright, that he understood. Then he took Bastian aside.

"I'm...I'm sorry Janaff." All the Count's pretty words had left him. There was nothing but sorrow and regret, "I was...truly happy for you two..."  
"I know...just...give her an heir..." Janaff said sadly, then he tried to smile, "And keep your dirty little beorc paws off of her otherwise. She's still mine."  
"Of course." The sage said, " But...it still...it doesn't...this is so wrong..."  
"It's the way it is." Janaff shrugged, "Its...okay...its not what she wanted...its not what ANYONE wanted. But...its what had to be done." He left Bastian then, and walked back to where the bride was weeping.

"Hey...hey..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, "Don't cry Lucia...don't cry."  
"I'm lying...to everyone..." she wept, "I can't be with the person I love because...because..."  
"Because I'm a laguz, because a union between us would be cursed, because the people won't accept a branded heir, and because you can't stand to see me cursed." He stroked her soft blue hair, and then smiled. "But you look so good in that dress that in a minute or two I'm going to damn the Goddess' curse, damn my own wings and violate the sanctity of your marriage." Lucia laughed, then...she looked up at him and just smiled, putting her lips to his cheek softly.

"You know...Rhys made that whole thing up."  
"So?"  
"And Bastian and I never signed the paper."  
"So?" Janaff asked again, liking more and more where this was going.  
"So, technically, Bastian and I are only married in the public eye..." she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "We can't conceive a child without cursing you but..." she blushed crimson and Janaff let out a hooting laugh.  
"Dear goddess I love this woman." Janaff kissed her passionately, then, he dropped to one knee.  
"Lucia...would you marry m-" He was cut off by her lips on his.

The wedding was perhaps the happiest occasion most of them had attended. The guest list was infinitely smaller. Held in secret in the inner courtyard of castle Melior. The herons sang the wedding march. Janaff looked like he was about to levitate with joy as Geoffrey escorted Lucia down the aisle towards the alter where Rhys stood, beaming. Lucia blushed at Janaff, looking, finally, like a willing bride. Rhys read the matrimonial script and when it came time for the 'I do's, both Lucia and Janaff spoke the words with such sincere honesty that even Naesala looked about to weep.

'You may now kiss your bride." Rhys said happily. Janaff put his hand on Lucia's cheek, wiping away a tear from her eyes,  
"You're crying again." he whispered, Lucia nodded happily.  
"With joy this time." Janaff smiled and kissed her, forgetting all about formality and custom. He practically devoured her face. When the kiss broke they looked at each other, both glowing and breathless. Everyone laughed and clapped, Lucia turned around and threw the bouquet. More laughter, she turned around to see a disgruntled looking Soren holding her white roses and Ike blushing up to his ears.  
"Soren why'd you..."  
"It was flying at me..."  
"Whose the lucky girl?" Shinon chuckled cruelly. Lucia was pleased to note that Ike's ears were a very bright red.

_Authors Note: so...this wasn't supposed to end happily...but I couldn't resist. Just like I couldn't resist the possibility for light Ike/Soren-ness. I had started this out with the intention that Janaff and Lucia would just be miserable, but couldn't carry through with it, I also had the idea of Lucia marrying Bastian, and then having Janaff show up a little over a year later, sans wings. But I couldn't do it. I don't know if he does loose his wings or not in the epilogue, but because I'm completely hopeless, I choose to think that Yune took pity on them and let him keep his wings. Why am I still talking? Reviews and Criticism are appreciated as always. ^_^_


End file.
